


Favorite Client

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by jbcjazz! Alex and Olivia decide to do a little Roleplaying... Alex as a prostitute, Olivia as a beat cop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Client

Alex Cabot rubbed her palms vigorously up and down the length of her arms, questioning the situation she was in for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. It was dark, or as dark as it ever got in New York. She was standing on a street corner, alone. Most importantly, her outfit was designed to draw attention. Unfortunately, it had only drawn the wrong kind of attention so far. She had already declined five offers that night, all of them crude, and the last man had been so insistent that it had taken a flash of her ADA badge and the threat of a night in lock-up to convince him to focus his amorous intentions elsewhere.

"This is foolish," Alex said to herself, another thought that had crossed her mind repeatedly during the past ten minutes. It was risky to stand on a street corner at night wearing knee-high leather boots with stiletto heels, fishnets, a black mini skirt, and a low-cut red tank top. Her makeup was overly done and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but on request, she had not foregone her square, black-rimmed glasses.

Even though it was cold, her skin was practically burning with the stares directed at her. At least she was in a part of town where it was doubtful she would run in to anyone she knew... and even if she did, they might not actually believe their eyes. Alex was sure that none of her colleagues would ever be able to imagine this scenario, except maybe in their wildest fantasies.

The bottom of her stomach felt heavy with the weight of fear. Fear that someone would recognize her, that she would be humiliated, that the next guy wouldn't take no for an answer... Her job made that fear all the more real. But even though it felt like she was in danger, Alex knew that she was perfectly safe, and she wasn't really alone. She was being watched over. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to wait out here too much longer...

"Excuse me," a low, smooth voice came from behind her. "A pretty thing like you really shouldn't be out so late, especially in this neighborhood."

Ignoring the tingle that zipped up and down her spine and the goosebumps that erupted over her skin, she turned around to face the speaker. Alex tried to keep her expression neutral as she examined the woman in front of her. The dress blues were a nice touch, enough to make her forget her embarrassment. Girls in uniform had always been her downfall. The slight bulge in her pants, although subtle, was also distracting. "You might want to back off, sweetie," she said, deliberately eyeing the brunette up and down. "I'm trying to work here, and you're scaring away my customers." Truthfully, Alex wished she had shown up a little earlier, back when the creeps were circling.

"You do know that soliciting is illegal in this state, Miss..?"

"I generally don't give out much for free, even my name," Alex said, surprised at how easily she was falling in to her role despite her nervousness. "I like to avoid trouble."

The blonde shivered as she felt her most recent admirer take a good long look at her, starting at the top of her head and taking her time as she worked her way down to the toes of her black boots. "Well, you've found some. I'm afraid I have to insist that you come with me back to the station." Even though it was unnecessary, she flipped out her badge for added effect.

Alex leaned forward, pretending to study it. "And if I don't? Are you with Vice, Detective?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say I've got a vested interest in keeping working girls off the streets..."

Eager to get off the street corner, and a little more excited than she was willing to admit, Alex sank her teeth softly into the plumpest part of her lower lip, batting her eyes sweetly and gazing up at her visitor through dark blonde lashes. "Listen, Detective..."

"Benson."

"Detective Benson," Alex corrected silkily, "I've already been booked a couple of times recently. I'm behind on my rent this month and I really don't have the cash to pay another fine..."

There was a heavy pause. "Go on."

"Perhaps..." The ADA let her voice fall into an even lower, more seductive register as she reached out one hand, trailing her index finger up and down the sleeve of Olivia's uniform, twirling around the cuff, "perhaps we can work something out?"

"Listen, doll, I'm not–"

Alex arched one sculpted eyebrow. "Doll? I can be your doll, baby. I promise I'm a lot of fun to play with, and you can do more than just undress me..."

Olivia took another long look at the breathtakingly beautiful woman in front of her, enjoying the way that her tank top clung to her breasts, revealing a pair of excited nipples poking against the fabric. There was a strip of pale skin visible between the hem of her shirt and her tight, form-fitting black skirt, and the fishnet-clad legs below that seemed to go on for days, leading to a pair of calves that were seductively encased in black leather boots. She couldn't help it – Olivia licked her lips.

Alex felt her insides pulse with desire as Olivia studied her body, appraising it, holding back none of her appreciation. Working her advantage, the attorney stepped closer, her heels scraping on the sidewalk as she pressed her body seductively against Olivia's, cupping the detective's face and leaning in close. "Please?" she pleaded breathlessly.

"Maybe we can come to some kind of agreement," Olivia drawled, reaching around to settle a hand on Alex's behind. She felt the attorney quiver in her arms, obviously aroused by the possessive gesture. "I'm sure you can think of a few things..."

"Mmm," Alex hummed, stroking Olivia's cheekbone with her thumb as she leaned in even closer. "You look like you'll be a fun trick anyway... My night is looking up."

"What's your name?" Olivia asked again, massaging the flesh beneath her hand through the material of Alex's skirt before sliding her fingers down, skimming the garters that topped her fishnet stockings and gasping when she felt a tempting inch of bare skin.

"You're paying me. You call me whatever you want, handsome."

Olivia paused, pretending to think. "Alex..."

"Alex," the ADA said, pretending to test the name on her tongue. "Who is she? Someone you're in love with?" Olivia didn't hesitate. She nodded. "Then Alex it is. Now, why don't you take me somewhere more private? We don't want to give everyone on this street a free show, unless that's what you're into..."

Olivia leaned close, her nose pressed against Alex's sweet-smelling hair, and inhaled deeply. "No. God, you smell delicious. I want you all to myself..."

"If you promise not to turn me in, _officer_ ," Alex said coquettishly, "I'll let you have me. You can even use your handcuffs and nightstick..." She let her hand trail down Olivia's front, cupping the bulge between her legs and giving it a suggestive squeeze.

...

"Swanky..." Alex gazed around the apartment, pretending she had never been there before. It was a little difficult, considering her purse and coat were actually by the front door, but she did her best.

Olivia leaned casually against the doorframe, watching the woman she had picked up as she took in her surroundings. Alex didn't waste much time. After she had satisfied her curiosity, she turned back to the detective and sauntered towards her with a sway in her hips. "Normally, I demand my money up front, but I guess it can wait," she whispered, pressing the line of her body tight against Olivia's and shuddering despite herself.

"I thought you were giving me a freebie in return for not hauling you downtown," the detective teased, her hands reaching down to settle around Alex's waist, exploring the soft skin between her shirt and skirt. "You do this sort of thing often?" she asked.

Alex smirked. "It's my job," she said, nuzzling her partner's neck and nibbling the sensitive spot behind her ear. Olivia's knees nearly melted when Alex flicked her tongue over the wet patch of skin there. "You're getting lucky here, you know."

"I hope so," Olivia laughed, tugging at the bottom of Alex's tank top. The blonde shook her head and took a step back, separating their bodies.

"Ah-ah. Don't you want me to undress for you?"

More than pleased with that idea, Olivia leaned back against the door as Alex began stripping. While it wasn't exactly a dance, the blonde made a show of crossing her arms and slowly dragging her shirt up, stopping just beneath her breasts before pulling the garment over her head. Dropping the tank top to the floor, she reached behind her head to undo her hair, letting it fall loose around her shoulders and deliberately pushing her bare breasts forward for Olivia to admire. And Olivia was definitely admiring.

"As I was saying," Alex said, undoing the side zipper of her skirt, "you're gonna get a huge discount. First of all, I'm knocking a hundred fifty off the top in exchange for not reporting me to Vice."

The skirt dropped to the floor, leaving her in a thong, garter belt, stockings, and her black leather boots. And, of course, the glasses.

"Second, I'll charge you like it's an incall, not an outcall. That's another discount."

Olivia interrupted. "If you're such a high-class call girl, what were you doing on a street corner?" That made the attorney frown, and she almost reached to cover her breasts, but decided that if Olivia was going to bait her, she could return the favor.

"Would you believe I was waiting to be picked up by a very rich client who is too afraid of his wife to drive to my place?" Alex couldn't resist teasing her lover a little. A bit of jealousy to add fire to the flame wouldn't hurt the situation any. Slowly, she turned around to give Olivia the best possible view, glancing over her shoulder and winking cheekily. "You're lucky I decided to ditch him for you, Detective." Alex moved to take off the boots, but Olivia held out a hand, stopping her. "And I'll make it even cheaper because you're cute. You look like you'll give me a good time."

Unable to stand just watching, Olivia stepped forward and placed her hands on Alex's hips again. "That seems complicated. Why charge me at all?"

It was Alex's turn to laugh, but the laugh became a moan when Olivia dipped her head and began kissing her neck. "So that we're on even footing," Alex explained. "You must be a newbie at this, Benson. You have to pay me something, or I have no way to protect myself. If you rat me out, I rat you out to the NYPD. Those are the rules, _Detective_."

"What am I allowed to have?"

"However much you're willing to buy." Alex turned in Olivia's arms so that their breasts were touching. Slowly, she began unbuttoning the detective's dress blues, taking her time with each loop.

Olivia paused, stroking the backs of her knuckles along the baby-soft skin of Alex's inner thighs. "And if I want to see you come for me?" The nearly naked blonde looked surprised, but didn't protest as Olivia's right hand cupped her, exploring the obvious damp patch between her legs. She moaned, her eyelids lowering as she clutched at her client's shirt collar. Olivia's top was completely unbuttoned, and somewhere along the line, one of them had unzipped her pants, but her clothes were still mostly in the right places.

"You can have _anything_ you want," Alex emphasized, but the words came out more like a plea than the answer to a question. She wanted Olivia to take her. No, she _needed_ Olivia to take her. Even through the fabric of her panties, the detective's touch burned, lighting up all of her sensitive spots and making her ache.

"I think I just want to keep rubbing you like this..." Skillful fingers found Alex's swollen bundle beneath the soaked scrap of black lace and rocked it back and forth. "–and see what happens..." Olivia smiled, pleased when Alex's forehead fell onto her shoulder. The blonde's hips pumped in an erratic sort of rhythm against Olivia's hand, trying to establish a firmer, steady pace, but she was denied. "Easy, baby. Isn't the customer always right?"

A sob broke in Alex's throat. The cool and collected "pro" had been reduced to a trembling mess by the light graze of Olivia's fingers over her panties.

"I want to kiss you." A few minutes ago, Olivia would have asked instead of simply stating the fact, but she sensed that she already had an all-access pass to Alex's body. Even with the warning, Alex still had a hard time keeping her balance when Olivia's lips caught at hers, nibbling at them, coaxing her mouth open.

Before she realized what was happening, Alex's hips froze, her thighs and lower back tightening as she rode the waves of a sudden, powerful orgasm. She managed to keep the noise down to a few whimpers, but her body language gave her away, and she wasn't sure whether to feel embarrassed or even more aroused.

"This isn't how most of my appointments work," Alex panted, cupping her hand over Olivia's and stopping the motion of the older woman's fingers. She gave one last squeeze for both their sakes before pulling their entwined hands away. Bringing Olivia's fingers to her lips, she swirled her tongue around the slick digits, tasting herself on them and staring up at her lover with innocent blue eyes. Meanwhile, she let her left palm caress the obvious bulge in the detective's pants, sliding past the unzipped fly of her slacks and feeling the length of the toy underneath. Olivia growled low in her throat. Watching and feeling a woman as sexy as Alex Cabot suck on her fingers was just – uhh...

Leading her by the toy in her boxers, Alex gently tugged Olivia towards the living room couch, releasing the detective's fingers with a soft, wet pop and licking her bottom lip. "Hmm, it seems like you have a bit of a problem here, Detective," Alex purred, regaining some of her seductive confidence back even though her legs were still a little shaky. She guided Olivia into a sitting position and placed a hand on each of her shoulders for balance. "I've been wanting to do this ever since I felt you against me," the blonde confessed, pulling Olivia's pants and underwear down to her knees and letting the detective kick them off.

Alex kissed around Olivia's lips, never fully capturing them, just grazing the corners instead. She tried not to appear too eager, but was unable to resist grinding down against the newly exposed length of the double-ended shaft that Olivia was wearing. Olivia groaned, her hips bucking as Alex dragged herself along the toy. She plucked at the elastic of Alex's thong, wanting it off so that there were no more barriers between them. "Stop being a cock-tease," she grunted, frustrated by Alex's slow pace.

"Oh, I'm not... Customer satisfaction isn't just my motto, it's my entire business." Alex murmured, surprised at how husky her voice sounded. She wanted this more than she was comfortable admitting. She just hoped Olivia wouldn't make fun of her later, even though it had been the detective's idea in the first place. "I assume you want half and half?"

"W-what?" Olivia stuttered, still entranced by the sight of Alex's bare breasts just below her chin and the lean thighs straddling her hips. The maddening rock of Alex's pelvis against hers was even more distracting.

"Half and half," Alex said again, pretending to be amused. "Gosh, you really are a rookie. I bet I'm the first girl that's taken you for a ride..." She combed her fingers through Olivia's hair, leaving it delightfully mussed. The new, short haircut really flattered her face. "So," she said, reaching down and pulling back momentarily to shimmy out of her thong, "which half do you want first?"

Olivia just gave her a blank look, unable to keep from staring at Alex's bare, slick lips, glistening with wetness and swollen red with arousal. The blonde returned to her former position, straddling her lover's thighs and grinding down against the toy between them. She couldn't help the soft whimper that broke free when Olivia's hand cupped her hip, guiding her movements. "Can I...?" Olivia's deep brown eyes gazed up at her, and Alex couldn't resist. She had been going to offer the use of her mouth first, but Olivia seemed too impatient for that. She couldn't wait.

"You're paying for it, baby, you don't have to ask. Go ahead."

Olivia let out a shaky sigh as Alex guided the shaft towards her entrance, gasping as the slender woman's inner walls clutch tight at the welcome intrusion, pulling her in. Alex felt herself pulsing, coating the toy with a fresh flood of warmth and heat, and with anyone else, she might have been almost embarrassed. It felt like there was a river coating both of their thighs, but that made it easier to lower herself half way down.

"No, more... all the way," Olivia urged, stroking Alex's arms and shoulders. She bent to suckle Alex's collarbone. "Mmm. So tight... you sure you're a whore?" she growled, smiling in pleasure as she noticed the deep purple mark that had appeared on Alex's pale throat.

"Your whore tonight, stud." Taking a deep breath, Alex relaxed her muscles and slowly lowered herself the rest of the way until her hips were pressed right against Olivia's.

Although she tried to be patient and wait for Alex to adjust to the new fullness, Olivia couldn't seem to keep her hips still. She wanted deeper, harder, more. Olivia swore she could feel Alex's muscles tugging at her, trying to pull her in and keep her there. She groaned as a pair of soft hands began kneading her breasts, making sure to capture the hardened tips with her knuckles and squeeze. "Ahhh," Alex breathed beside her ear, tugging at the tender lobe with her teeth. The tease made Olivia's hips jerk, and Alex gave a pleased shudder. "Easy there, tiger, you've got an awfully big nightstick." She was relieved when Olivia didn't tease at the extremely cheesy dialogue going back and forth between them. Alex felt safe with Olivia. "Now, do you want me to ride you hard, or soft?"

Olivia was still overwhelmed by the sensation of being enveloped in Alex's tight heat. She didn't know what she wanted aside from staying inside of Alex. When the blonde felt Olivia's thighs twitch and her hips begin to rock subtly, she took the hint and rose on her knees, gasping as she felt the front of Olivia's shaft drag through her folds. She began swiveling her hips, moving her hands from Olivia's breasts to her shoulders in order to keep her balance.

No one would believe this,Alex thought as Olivia took her lips in a savage kiss, tired of being the passive one in their game. No one would believe their eyes if they saw Alex Cabot, cool and collected Manhattan District Attorney, riding Olivia like an experienced pro. Her French nails skimmed along Olivia's arms, lighting up her skin, and she could feel her own flesh burning in embarrassment at the sight she knew they made, entwined together on the couch. Even as Olivia's teeth tugged at her lower lip, her tongue begging for entrance to Alex's mouth, the ADA could feel her detective resisting, trying to be gentle.

"It's okay, handsome..." Alex murmured, pulling out of the kiss and dipping her head to nuzzle Olivia's throat. "Go ahead. Let go... tear me up. I know you want to."

Acting on instinct, Olivia used her powerful thigh muscles to lift both of them into a standing position, forcing Alex to tighten her grip to keep from falling. She reluctantly pulled out of Alex's heat as she spun the slender woman around, bending her over the couch and tangling her hand in the hired woman's hair. Without wasting a moment, Olivia thrust back inside, making Alex hiss at the sudden stretch. She rocked backwards against Olivia's hips, laughing with what little breath she had left. "Trying to teach me a lesson, Detective?"

"No..." Olivia reached greedily between Alex's legs, circling heavily with her thumb. "Just trying to make that pretty lipsticked mouth fall open in a scream." She didn't bother saying anything else and began to drive mercilessly into Alex's body. The texture of Alex's fishnets rubbing against the tops of her thighs was a constant reminder of just how forbidden this scenario appeared.

Both of them sighed, then began moaning as Olivia began thrusting in and out at a fast tempo, stroking hard enough to keep Alex on the razor's edge. Sometimes Alex liked it to burn, to hurt a little, and Olivia could tell that her lover was in one of those moods tonight. The blonde was almost incoherent as she buried her face into the back of the sofa, but a small part of her brain remembered that this was supposed to be for Olivia. She began clenching her inner walls, milking the shaft of the toy as it dipped in and out of her, hoping Olivia could feel some of the pull.

Olivia growled as Alex's legs fell open even wider, offering her a magnificent view of the silicone dildo as it slid smoothly inside of her lover. Gripping Alex's hips even harder, she almost wished that she hadn't changed their positions. She was in control this way, but watching Alex's body shift beneath her and listening to the muffled mewls and whimpers was torture.

"Liv – Liv – please... Liv..." When Alex began to chant her name on every exhale, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to know her "client" very well, Olivia lost it. Her own need eclipsed her desire to please Alex for just a moment, and she was swept up in an intense orgasm, trying valiantly to keep up the motion of her hips even as her muscles tightened and the room seemed to shake. Alex's body responded automatically. Used to coming with Olivia, it only took one more scrape of the toy against Alex's inner ridges to set off a series of violent but pleasurable contractions.

Even as her release started to fade, Olivia kept pushing in and out of her lover, enjoying the sight of the strap-on as it disappeared completely inside of Alex, leaving her pelvis pressed directly against the attorney's raised ass. She loved the way Alex quivered and tried to push back every time the toy withdrew, leaving her empty and needy. Alex turned her face to the side, gasping for breath. Strands of blonde hair had escaped from her ponytail and were clinging to her sweaty neck, and her make-up was slightly smudged, but it only made her look more attractive to Olivia. She had been the one to drive Alex into this state of lustful disarray. "Don't stop," she gasped out.

Olivia didn't need any more encouragement. "Oh, I intend to get my money's worth." She pulled her arm back to give Alex's upturned behind a sharp slap, enjoying the way she flinched at the sound. The blonde began bucking against her "client", arching into her touch and breathing hard as Olivia left a few more handprints across both cheeks and upper thighs. "Christ," the detective hissed through gritted teeth, straining to keep her eyes open and watch as Alex's head flew back in ecstasy. Her hair had almost completely fallen out of her ponytail, and with her chin tilted up, the moans and sighs coming from her were all too audible.

She knew that she was supposed to be the one doing most of the work, but Alex's body had other plans, and before she could stop herself, she was coming a third time, soft inner walls pulsing and fluttering around Olivia's length as the detective held on to her hips. "Oh... God..." Alex wanted to tell Olivia to stop, but she didn't want to break character, so she pushed up with her hands and left her kneeling position. Wincing a little as Olivia finally pulled out of her and released her grip, she turned around to face the woman she was supposedly servicing. The brunette had a huge grin on her face, and she looked way too smug. Alex took a deep breath, ignoring the burn in her leg muscles and her racing heart. She still had a job to do. "All right, get comfortable. Time for me to earn my money."

Olivia raised her eyebrows, waiting for instruction. She was exhausted from pleasuring Alex, but she had to admit that her body was still thrumming with unfulfilled need. Her first orgasm, as powerful as it had been, only made her want more.

Holding on to the arm of the couch so that her legs wouldn't give out, Alex got to her feet, directing Olivia to sit in her place. Once the detective was perched on the edge of the couch cushion with her legs spread, Alex lowered herself to her knees. "Let's try this again, Detective, and no more distractions." Without giving Olivia the chance to take them off on another tangent, she dipped her head and took the silicone cock into her mouth.

Alex would have smiled when she heard the hitch of breath over her head, but she focused all of her attention on the toy in her mouth, gripping the base with her hand and tugging lightly in time with each suck so that Olivia could really feel what she was doing.

For her part, Olivia was transfixed by the sight of Alex's blonde head bobbing over her lap, her bright red lips wrapped firmly around their toy, the outline pressing against the inside of her cheeks. The shaft eased from Alex's mouth with a soft pop, and Olivia's pupils dilated as she watched a pink tongue dart out to flick the very tip. It was primarily visual stimulation, but Olivia felt herself twitch against the seat of the double-sided toy, fooled into believing she could really feel the heat of Alex's mouth on her.

Olivia's fingers wasted no time threading through Alex's soft blonde hair, and the kneeling woman hummed to show her approval. The vibrations traveled down the length of the shaft in her mouth, making the bulb inside of Olivia shift, and the detective moaned. Feeling Olivia's thighs flex at that interesting stimulation, Alex did it again with identical results.

Alex repositioned one thumb directly over Olivia's clit, rubbing it in time with the draw and release of her mouth, gazing up at her detective with warm blue eyes. Olivia's head was lolling back, but when she sensed Alex's heated gaze on her through the lenses of her glasses, she forced herself to look down. Their eyes locked and Olivia's inner muscles seized and shivered wildly around the bulb trapped inside of her. There really was almost nothing sexier than Alex Cabot giving her a blowjob... unless it was Alex Cabot going down on her without any toys at all... or Alex Cabot riding her fingers... or Alex Cabot doing just about anything that involved both of their bodies in close proximity.

Sensing that her poor lover was pretty much wiped out for the moment, Alex slithered back onto the couch and settled on Olivia's lap, allowing herself to be enfolded by a strong pair of tan arms. She rested her head on Olivia's shoulder and smiled to herself. At least until Olivia broke the silence...

"Your money's on the coffee table."

Slowly, Alex turned around and glanced down at the coffee table a few feet away. There were several twenties folded neatly by the potpourri dish. She immediately wriggled out of Olivia's lap and glared at her. "What?" she hissed, her eyes suddenly ice cold. "Seriously, Olivia?" Obviously hurt, Alex unzipped her boots and began to tug at her fishnets.

"It was a joke, Alex! I was trying to make you laugh." Olivia hurriedly tried to calm her irate lover.

"Well, all you did was make me feel cheap." Alex picked up the fold of bills and flipped through them. "Just a hundred bucks? Come on, I'm worth way more than that." Reluctantly, she allowed Olivia to play with her hair and massage her shoulders, not fully leaning in to the detective's caresses.

"I know, baby." Olivia dropped a conciliatory kiss onto the ball of Alex's left shoulder. "You're priceless to me."

"That's more like it." Alex relaxed back against Olivia's body, turning around so that they were breast to breast, stomach to stomach, and tenderly removing the wet toy from between her lover's legs. Olivia flinched slightly, but allowed Alex to toss it aside for cleaning later. Obviously, the attorney needed some cuddle time first. "You're very lucky I didn't go off with that rich client I had scheduled, you know..."

Olivia raised one eyebrow. "Oh, really? Who was this client, exactly?"

"Trevor Langan," Alex deadpanned.

There was a beat before Olivia burst out laughing. "Seriously?" she chuckled, stealing Alex's phrase. "Not in a million years."

"Fine, Arthur Branch." The laughter continued. "Jack McCoy?"

"I don't believe it."

"Judge Petrovsky."

That brought Olivia to tears. Satisfied that she had gotten revenge on Olivia for the tactless joke with the money, Alex allowed herself to enjoy the rapid rise and fall of Olivia's breasts against her as the detective tried to catch her breath. "Okay, so be honest... I didn't make a total fool of myself, right?"

Olivia stopped laughing. "Of course not, sweetheart. I especially liked the boots. You'll have to wear them again for me."

"Just don't make me play Dominatrix next time, okay?" There was no response. "Okay, Olivia? ... Olivia, stop looking at me like that. Dammit..."


End file.
